The Cat, the Dragon and the Rabbit
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: The weekend has finally come and Velvet finds herself bored out of her mind, though when Blake invites her to hang out with her and Yang it seems her weekend has become a lot more interesting.


Looking up to the ceiling she gave a soft sigh as she lifted her phone up and skipped to the next song, it was Friday and she was bored. She just got off of work a little while ago and she had the weekend off, all her school work was done and she didn't really have much else to do, even most of her games were completed the ones that weren't had been put aside for so long she would have to start over and she didn't want to do that right now. Huffing slightly she skipped to the next song as her eyes and mind wandered along the ceiling playing scenes that her mind made up that went with the song, though at this point she had completely tuned out the songs and was just trying to keep from falling asleep at that point. While she was tired she didn't feel like going to bed without at least doing something, but seeing as there was nothing to do she was kind of stuck in a small loop of boredom at this point.

She jumped in surprise when she felt something pinch her cheek, sitting up she looked to where she felt the pinch and saw Cherry her small red parakeet hopping around on her bed, "How do you keep getting out?" She held her hand out and Cherry hopped up with no problem, not before nipping at her again. Making sure Cherry wouldn't fall out of her hand she made her way downstairs and placed her back into her cage making sure to lock it up and double checking that it was locked properly, "There...geeze." She ran her fingers through her hair and over her ears as she flopped down on the couch staring at the blank screen of her TV before tuning back into her music when the intro caught her attention, it sounded familiar to her.

_"She's so cool with it, she's down with it, there's nothing wrong with it..." _Her face began to heat up as the song played on, if this was the song she was thinking of then... _"Don't want it any other way. It's just your typical hardcore casual-" _She ripped the earphones from her ears as she laughed nervously to herself, she definitely didn't need to be thinking about stuff like that right now. Shaking her head she sighed and reached over and grabbing her console controller and turned it on, she pushed the dirty thoughts from her mind and focused on immersing herself in monsters, dragons, and scantily clad female warriors.

* * *

><p>By the time 11:30 came around she was already in bed snuggled under the covers but she couldn't really fall asleep, she didn't know what it was as it wasn't like she had anything on her mind, probably just her body being stubborn and refusing to let her sleep like it usually did. She stuck her tongue out slightly before turning over and attempted to get comfy so she could try and get some sleep, seeing as tomorrow was Saturday she really wanted to get some sleep so she could get up at a somewhat decent hour and goof around to her hearts content. Her ear twitched slightly when she heard the soft buzz of her phone vibrating, reaching out for it she blindly fumbled for it, when she finally grabbed it she unlocked it and read the message she had received. She blushed slightly when she saw who it was from, it had two words on it, <em>"Get online." <em>

She figured since she wasn't going to be getting to sleep anytime soon she got out of bed kicking the covers off of herself as she went over to her laptop and opened it before powering it own. While she waited she went to the bathroom and to the kitchen to grab a small snack seeing as she was going to be up for awhile, when she returned upstairs she saw that everything was completely loaded, not to mention her messenger was blinking from unread messages. After she finished closing every other program that decided to open along with powering on she finally managed to get to her messenger.

_'Hey.'_

_ 'How you doing sexy?'_

_ ';]'_

She huffed slightly despite her cheeks flushing slightly and started to write back, but was cut off when the screen changed to a shaking phone showing that the person was calling her. She bit her lip before finally clicking on the accept button as a black screen appeared, she wondered where her friend was at, though when a pair of bright amber eyes appeared from the darkness she knew. Her hand was clenched against her chest after she had let out a less than dignified cry of surprise, "Oh sorry about that Velvet..." There was a dull click as the dark room was now lit showing her faunus friend sitting on the other end give her an apologetic smile.

"I-It's alright Blake you just startled me was all..."

"Yeah I heard."

Again her cheeks flushed as she frowned slightly as Blake gave a low chuckle, "A-Anyway what's up Blake you wanted to talk?" Blake leaned back and looked at something off screen before looking back at Velvet and nodding.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to ask you something..." Velvet tilted her head curiously as Blake gave her a small smile, "Do you...remember that party we threw about a month ago?" Velvet's face started to heat up as she nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she avoided looking at Blake as she gave a firm nod, "You don't regret that do you?"

"NO!" Velvet's blush deepened as she looked down at her lap, "I-I mean it was fun I really enjoyed it I just..." Blake hummed softly allowing Velvet to continue as she bit her lip before whispering, "I-I just don't want to impose on you two and-"

She was cut off when Blake chuckled softly before giving a warm smile which caused Velvet to blush heavily, "Do you honestly thing you're imposing on anything, especially when it deals with Yang?" Velvet shook her head slowly as Blake chuckled again, "Anyway we kind of wanted you to come over to...hang out." Again Velvet was left speechless, she already knew what she was implicating after all she wouldn't have brought up the party if it wasn't for...that.

"U-Um s-sure I'll be there in a few minuets."

"Great!" Yang suddenly appeared from off screen pushing Blake out of the way, her golden locks falling around her shoulders and down to her amble chest that was held behind black lace, Velvet's mind went blank when she saw Yang, her face was completely red but Yang didn't seem to notice or just outright didn't care. "Why don't you wear that thing I bought you, and we'll see you in a little while Bun-Bun." With that the call ended, Velvet managed to make some sort of strangled sound after a moment or two before slowly pushing herself to her feet, she couldn't believe that this was happening...again. Despite her mind still being a mess from what she was just told she made her way to the closet and frowned slightly as she reached for the clothing that Yang wanted her to wear.

* * *

><p>She was thankful she had her own car, something she recently purchased a few weeks ago, if she had to get on a bus looking like she did...she'd probably die of embarrassment. As she pulled out of her driveway she let out a slow breath as she made her way down the road, her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably, she still couldn't believe this was happening again and that she had agreed to it without a single thought. She looked down at her bare legs for a moment as she shook her head, her heart was beating out of her chest, with every rotation of the tires she was getting closer to her destination. She didn't even honestly know how all this happened to her, she didn't even know if she should consider herself lucky or what, sure she enjoyed it but she just didn't know what to make of it. The party that Blake had mentioned had been a birthday party for Weiss, almost everyone was invited but Velvet had to work that day and didn't get off until really late. Sadly by the time she arrived the only people that were left were Blake, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and herself. Weiss was pretty much tuckered out and already falling asleep on Ruby, with the two of them gone the party was down to three, and as Yang had said 'with the children gone the adults can play.'<p>

Yang had brought out the alcohol and despite Velvet's halfhearted protests she eventually joined in with their drinking, and she actually enjoyed herself. To let loose and relax with friends, and to laugh at the stupid stuff that Yang would do in her drunken state, even that awful flirting attempts she used on Velvet made her laugh. Though she was scared that Blake would be upset seeing Yang flirting with someone else, let alone it being a best friend they both shared, to her surprise though Blake was laughing as well at the terrible pick up lines. Not long after that is when things started to take a...different turn, it started off like a typical drunk evening would, with drunken confessions. Yang started to tell her how beautiful she was, how she liked her long hair, how she thought her ears were really cute, and Blake even admitted she though that she was really cute because she was shy. Velvet didn't think anything of it, she had seen enough comedies to figure that this would happen, but little did she know it was going to get a lot more interesting, it grew to Yang touching her hair and ears and excessive hugging. Even Blake the reserved faunus she knew her to be started to hug Velvet as well, and still she did not think anything of it she just enjoyed the company and wasn't going to be bothered by their drunken state, she didn't get to hang out with them as much as she liked because of work so she happily allowed them to continue.

Before she knew it, she was waking up in bed, a deep blush on her face as she looked around her. One one side Blake and on the other Yang both of them holding her and all three of them equally naked, she didn't remember what happened that night but considering they all got out of bed just as naked as she feared they were she had an idea as to what happened. To her surprise the both of them didn't seem as distraught as she was, she had feared she had ruined something that they had and yet they both talked and joked with her like nothing had happened. They even joked about what happened last night, poking at her fear seeing as she couldn't exactly remember what happened that night they had started to make up wildly absurd stories, though at some points Velvet wasn't sure if they were lying or not. While they promised that everything was fine Velvet wasn't so sure, nevertheless she left that day and still spoke with them though she was a lot more nervous to speak with them as they started to be very very open with her, just like earlier.

Now here she was, sitting in her car outside of Yang and Blake's house, wearing the god-awful thing that Yang had bought her as a 'joke' gift, but she knew better oh she knew better. Clenching her fists Velvet worked up her nerve, as best she could at least, before hesitantly getting out of her car and walking up to the house. The heels she wore clacked against the stone walkway, each step sent her heart racing and caused her face to grow increasingly more red with each step. She was very thankful that it was dark out and that the walk up to the house was just as dark, however she had a sinking suspicion that a certain faunus was watching her every move, she tried to adjust the cloth to cover more of her body but there just wasn't enough. Muttering softly to herself she knocked on the door as she let out a nervous breath, "Coming!" Said breath caught in her throat as her heart began to race once again, so hard that she feared she would pass out, but considering where she was that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

The door flew open flooding the porch with light and bathing the nervous faunus in light causing her cheeks to flare up with a deep blush since her outfit was now revealed for all to see. Yang looked Velvet up and down a large grin on her face as she nodded in approval, "Well I got to say, I can't believe you actually wore it." Yang bit her lip to hold back the laughter brewing in her chest as Velvet looked absolutely mortified, she wore a typical black playboy bunny costume that Yang had bought not long after their drunken romp, complete with fishnet stockings and heels. Yang was choking back chuckles as she allowed Velvet in, who promptly stalked past her and into the living room, she tried to be angry but it was very hard to seem angry when you are wearing such a ridiculous outfit. As she crossed the threshold into the living room she spotted Blake curled up on the couch with a book, her ears uncovered and twitching from her presence.

"Hello Velvet glad you-" She stopped when she actually looked up and saw Velvet standing in the playboy bunny outfit, her cheeks puffed up and bright red, Blake sighed softly as she forced back a smile. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." She had to bite on her tongue to keep from laughing when Velvet huffed and crossed her arms before moving to sit in a chair far to the side away from the both of them, when Yang followed closed behind Blake couldn't help but glare at her, "Why did you tell her to wear it?"

"I didn't think she actually would!"

Blake frowned at that as she closed and set her book down on the table, "I'm sorry Velvet but you should have know better than to listen to Yang." She glared once again in Yang's direction but she merely gave her toothy smile causing her to sigh heavily.

"Well either way our cute little Bun-Bun is here now-"

"You guys..." They both turned to look to Velvet who was merely looking down at the ground her hands in her lap, the embarrassment she felt from earlier completely gone, "Is this...is this okay?"

Blake and Yang shared a look before turning back towards her, Yang hopped over the couch flopping down rather hard in the seat, completely oblivious to her wife's glare. "What are you talking about Velvet?"

Velvet frowned slightly, "I mean this, the first time it happened we...we were all drunk but yet you two didn't seem to mind really that, that happened..." She clenched her hands as she let out a nervous breath, "I'm not saying what happened was a bad think I just feel like I'm imposing in your relationship, I have no place in it and I just-"

"Was that it? Was that what you were worried about?" Velvet looked up surprised, were her concerns really that easy to dismiss, she blushed slightly when Yang patted her lap, hesitantly she got up from her chair and made her wait to Yang. When she stood before her she didn't know what to do Yang expected her to sit in her lap yet...when she looked over at Blake she didn't know what to make of it, it was just one of those times she hated Blake's neutral expression. Though it seemed her decision was made for her when Yang grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her lap, she stiffened slightly as Yang ran her hand up and down her back her fingers playing with the zipper to her outfit, "Listen Velvet what happened might have been because of a drunken night but if it was just that I don't think Blake and I would have woken up holding tight to our special Bun-Bun. And we sure as heck wouldn't have planned on calling you back tonight for a little extra fun..." Velvet's blush returned when she felt and heard the zipper to her outfit open ever so slightly, "I mean of course unless you're not exactly comfortable with it, that is..." She zipped the outfit back up as she gently pulled Velvet closer to relax against her.

Velvet didn't know what to say, here she was sitting in a very lewd outfit in the lap of her best friend who just happened to be the wife of her other best friend, and her heart was racing. She couldn't help but admit that Yang smelled so good, she had a hint of burning wood underneath something so absolutely sweet, she wanted to know what it was. She stopped herself when she heard a soft chuckle which broke her out of her stupor, it was then she noticed that she had unconsciously buried her face into Yang's neck breathing in her scent. She quickly sat up and cleared her throat ignoring the fact that Yang's hand was running up and down her leg, and her other was inching it's way down her back, "I-It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it..i-it's like I said I'm just worried that I would be forcing myself in between you two..."

Once again Yang and Blake shared a look to which Blake gave a soft smile and rolled her eyes, before shrugging slightly, Yang smiled and pulled Velvet close again this time placing her hand on her cheek and turned her so that they faced each other. Yang gave her a seductive smile before pulling her close and pressing her lips to Velvet's holding her close as she kissed her, she ran her tongue against Velvet's lower lip coaxing her mouth open. As she hesitantly did so Yang slipped her tongue into her mouth pressing against hers as Velvet let out a low groan of pleasure, their tongue's wrapped together and wrestled against each other. Velvet was forced to break the kiss when her lungs began to burn, she panted heavily as she looked into violet eyes that merely smiled back at her. She had just caught her breath and was about to speak, when again her head was turned though this time it was to face Blake and her deep amber eyes, a deep blushed came over her face as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Velvet's. Though Blake's kiss was much more chaste than Yang's had been she could still tell there was plenty of feeling behind it, especially when Blake wrapped her arms around Velvet's neck holding her close.

They slowly broke apart as Blake merely smiled as she pressed her forehead against Velvet's, "That should take all those bad thoughts from your mind now." Well she was right about that, she didn't really know what to think anymore, it was fairly obvious that they didn't mind the addition to their relationship that was pretty obvious. Velvet swallowed the lump in her throat as she gave a nervous nod not really sure what to say, or rather if there was even anything to say. Though she stiffened again when she heard and felt the zipper open all the way, she gave a small yelp as she wrapped her arms around her chest to keep the costume from falling off. Her face was a deep red as she looked between the two of them as she let a small squeak pass from her lips, "Yang did you really have to do that?"

"Sorry these hands have a mind of their own." She made a point of it by reaching around and squeezing Blake's backside causing her to squeal softly in surprise, her own cheeks flushing slightly as she glared at Yang, "Anyway ladies, why don't we take this party upstairs, hmm?"

* * *

><p>Velvet stood in the corner of the bedroom completely nude, her costume having been left in the living room, now she was merely making a half hearted attempt at covering herself up. She had one arm wrapped around her chest to cover her breasts her other hand covering up the area between her legs, Blake and Yang weren't paying attention to her as they had began to undress as well, she tried to be respectful and look away but being in the same room with two beautiful women who were undressing was much to tempting for her. Biting her lip she looked over to them, Yang was pulling her top off her large breasts bouncing as they fell from her top. Her breathing had picked up as she watched Yang bend over as she pulled her shorts off, she had spent time with them before she knew Yang would always kick her shorts off so she knew she was making a show of it, when Yang looked back at her over her shoulder she knew she was right. Blake had done the same thing albeit with more subtlety than Yang had which didn't surprise her when she turned and saw Blake sitting on the bed in a solid black bra and panties, her breasts weren't as big as Yang's but that only made Velvet feel better, seeing as she was very self conscious about her bust size.<p>

"Well you two get comfy I have to take care of something before we get to have any fun." And with that Yang promptly walked out of the room, Blake leaned back on the bed as she looked over to Velvet who stood shaking out of pure nervousness.

"Come on Velvet.." She patted the spot next to her, Velvet nodded slowly and moved over to the bed and slowly took a seat next to Blake, though she still had a mind to cover herself up. "Heh, you have to relax Velvet we're not going to do anything to hurt you."

"I-It's not that...i-it's just this, all of this, the last time we did this I was drunk and I didn't remember any of it b-but now I'm pretty aware of everything happening...Unless this is a dream, in which case the world is just very cruel to me..."

Blake chuckled softly as she turned and pressed a soft kiss to Velvet's neck a she placed her hand on her firm stomach and slowly trailed her hand down and pushed past Velvet's hand. She felt Velvet tense up against her, but as she placed a trail of gentle kisses along her neck and jaw she slowly relaxed, she hummed softly against her skin as she slowly rubbed her. She ran her tongue along Velvet's skin gently nipping at her soft skin as she slowly pressed her fingers against her, they slowly entered her as Velvet gave a soft moan of pleasure. Blake gave a throaty chuckle as she worked her fingers slowly in her, "Does this feel like a dream Velvet?"

Velvet bit her lip as Blake spoke, it was low and seductive something she never imagined would come from Blake, however she managed to answer even as the pleasure coursed through her body. She moaned softly as she answered in a low drawn out, "Yesss..." Velvet wasn't sure why Blake chuckled at that but she was to lost in what her fingers were doing to even think of asking her, she leaned back on her elbows as she spread her legs further for Blake. She gasped softly when she felt her thumb start to rub against her as her fingers moved and thrust inside of her, her breathing was becoming heavier by the second, her legs were shaking from the pleasure running through her. Almost as soon as it had started it stopped, she couldn't contain the whine that escaped her lips as she gave Blake the most pitiful look she could muster.

Blake only chuckled as she pulled Velvet down onto the bed snuggling up against her, "Don't worry Velvet there will be plenty of time for that..." She smiled softly and turned her head pulling her into a deep kiss, their lips locked together as Blake pressed herself against Velvet. They both started to calm down as their deep kiss ended as small pecks, Blake smiled when she noticed that Velvet was actually more relaxed than when she had first arrived, "Feeling better?"

Her cheeks flushed but she managed to smile despite that as she gave a small nod, "I still find this all very strange but...but I'm happy." She pushed herself closer to Blake and buried her face in the crook of her of her neck as she inhaled deeply. She smelled very earthy almost like a forest heavily laden with lilies, she gave a tender kiss to Blake's neck before softly laughing, "I-I just can't believe this..." She moved back to look into Blake's eyes, "Who would have thought that me of all people would be in a situation like this. Spending the night with two beautiful women, this has to be a dream I know it has to be..."

"Do you want me to show you that it's not again?" Blake smirked when Velvet nervously bit her lip, she pushed Velvet onto her back and climbed atop her straddling her waist, "Well who would have known that you would have had a side like this to you?" Blake chuckled as she arched her back slightly to reach the hook to her bra, which she snapped off with ease, as slowly as she could she let her bra slide down her arms and fall onto Velvet. She slowly laid her body on top of the other girl's giving her a quick kiss on the lips as their breasts pressed together, she squirmed around a bit before finding a position that Velvet seemed to enjoy. Blake had her leg pressed firmly between Velvet's legs, without any coaxing or teasing she could feel Velvet's hips starting to rub against her leg. Moving up slightly and pressing her knee more against Velvet, Blake nipped at her jawline letting her tongue gently tease and taste her.

"Oh~, What's this huh? I say to get comfy and you two start without me." They both turned towards the door to see Yang in all her nude glory standing there with her hands on her hips, Velvet instantly blushed her hips having stopped moving. "Well since our guest wants to be rude I guess it's a good thing I brought a little something...scooch over Blake." Blake complied rolling over until she was next to Velvet, Yang on the other hand laid across Velvet her large breasts smothering Velvet's smaller ones. Velvet squirmed and giggled softly when she felt Yang running her hands up her sides and up towards her arms that were above her head, she continued to giggle when Yang pressed quick kisses over her face. When she heard the soft click her laughter stopped as she tilted her head up and saw the silver cuffs glinting from the light creeping into the room.

"Y-Yang w-what is this?" She began to grow nervous even though she knew that they would never do anything to hurt her, still having any amount of movement restricted made her uneasy, Yang however merely laughed. When she looked to Blake for assistance her cheeks ended up turning a bright red when she saw the hungry look in her eye, she suddenly felt like she was the prey that had fallen into the trap of two very hungry predators. Though when she thought of it like that she wasn't exactly sure why the thought made her heart race and started a fire in her core, she squirmed under Yang and from Blake's gaze. She managed to force her eyes away as she looked back to Yang, though that wasn't much better as she was looking at her with the same hungry expression that Blake was.

Before she managed to even squeak out a single sound, Yang slid down her body and pushed her legs apart causing a rather high pitched squeal to pass from Velvet's lips. She tried to close her legs but Yang was stronger than her and kept her legs apart with ease, "Since you're so eager Bun-Bun I guess we can start." Velvet shuddered when she felt Yang's hot breath against her, despite the heat it sent chills across her body as she looked down, only to see a mess of blonde hair between her legs. The sight caused her to throw her head back and bite on her lip as she jumped and trembled at every small touch and breath Yang teased her with. Velvet continued to squirm and whimper at the cruel hands of Yang, she was about to flat out beg Yang to get on with it when she felt her tongue run across her sex, causing a long drawn out moan to slip from her lips. She panted heavily when Yang stopped, she was about to fuss about Yang teasing her when she did it again much slower this time dragging her tongue slowly across her.

Blake smirked slightly looking between the two of them, she couldn't help but be turned on from Velvet's whimpers of pleasure, and the sight of her wife's head between her best friends legs. She moved closer to Velvet before she pressed her lips against hers pulling a muffled moan from her throat, she kissed her deeply their tongues pressed against each other as Velvet squirmed and moaned each time Yang's tongue touched the right spot. She pulled away from the kiss letting her tongue run across Velvet's lower lip, her hand moved across her body teasing her breasts before dipping down her body, she smiled when she felt Velvet arch her back to meet and follow Blake's hand. Velvet cried out in pleasure as Yang's tongue entered her, feeling her tongue moving around slowly and reaching deep inside of her brought her to panting heavily. It was only made worse when Blake's hand reached it's destination as she rubbed her slowly but roughly all while Yang's tongue worked it's way inside of her.

Velvet's breathing was now labored and ragged as she was at the mercy of her best friends,and lovers, she moaned and squirmed against them though it only seemed to make the pleasure increase. At some point her legs and been placed on Yang's shoulders which she used as leverage to pull Yang closer silently begging to pleasure her more. Yang happily obliged pressed her mouth firmly between Velvet's thighs eliciting louder and huskier moans from the rabbit faunus, with a small smirk on her lips Yang pressed her tongue as far as she could before letting loose a drawn out groan against her. Velvet's back arched sharply as the groan tore through her body sending vibrations through the deepest parts of her body, her moans trapped in her throat as her feet pressed into Yang's back holding her in place. "O-Oh god..."

Her cry of pleasure only seemed to further egg on the two who were teasing and pleasuring her body, as tongue and fingers moved as one the girls moans began to increase in frequency. Velvet tried to hold out, but the way the two of them worked her so expertly was to much for her, she arched her back as a strangled cry escaped her lips as pleasure rocked her body leaving her shaking and trembling. There was a large smile plastered across her face despite her breathing heavily, she whimpered softly when Yang's tongue slid from inside her, "Oh my god, oh my god that was...that was..."

"Heavenly, earth shaking, earth shattering?" Velvet looked down to Yang who was kneeling at the edge of the bed, her hair was more a mess than before, she watched as Yang slowly licked her lips. She didn't trust her voice enough so she merely nodded in response, "Well that's good because now I want you to do it to me." She gave her a small wink as she climbed up on the bed before flopping on her back, Velvet sat up as best as she could since her hands were still cuffed together, she thought about asking for them to be taken on but she decided that she...actually liked them. Squirming around on the bed until she was in position she couldn't help but blush as she looked up at Yang who looked down at her with a smile, she swallowed the lump in her throat and moved closer before pressing her mouth between Yang's legs and letting her tongue slowly run across her, "Oh Velvet~, mmm getting right to it huh?"

Velvet ignored Yang's comment to the best of her abilities as she focused on pleasing her friend, she tried to mimic the same movements Yang's tongue had used on her. But, her inexperience with this sort of thing made her clumsy, though it seemed Yang didn't mind and instead actually took pleasure from her inexperience. Before long she heard Yang's breathing increase becoming faster and heavier though not as rapid as her own breath had been earlier, still it gave her the confidence to continue. She pressed her tongue firmly against Yang as she slowly licked her flicking her tongue gently across her sex causing the girls legs to twitch ever so slightly. Once she heard Yang let out a rather raspy breath she decided to step it up a bit, mimicking exactly what Yang had done earlier, she pressed her tongue against Yang until she felt it enter her. Yang actually gasped in surprise when she felt Velvet's small tongue slide into her, she gave a small smile before biting her lip and relaxing against the bed as the pleasure washed over her.

Once again Blake smirked as she watched, this time, her best friends head between her wife's legs though this time she wasn't going to be left out of the fun. She climbed on top of Yang straddling her much to her wife's enjoyment, she gave a sultry smile as she continued to move up her body until her legs were on either side of Yang's head. Without have to say a word Yang closed her eyes and immediately went to pleasuring her wife as she licked her slowly matching the pace she felt Velvet using. Blake gave a long pleasured filled sigh as she leaned back slightly running her hands over her body, each touch bringing more pleasure to her before she settled her hands on her breasts rubbing and squeezing them as she gave off a low groan. Velvet's ear's perked up slightly at the sudden sound, she opened her eyes, before the inevitably widened at the sight of Blake straddling Yang's head. Though when she saw Yang's hands gripping Blake's backside and actually pulling her more against her she knew she was the one who probably asked for that, blushing deeply at the sight Velvet once again closed her eyes and focused on Yang. The one thing she couldn't get off her mind, other than the constant barrage of 'I can't believe I'm doing this, was the fact that Yang tasted so...so good. She had a very sweet taste to her with just a very small hint of tartness to her, she blushed further when she thought about it forcing her mouth firmly against her as she licked her deeply.

Blake panted heavily as Yang's tongue moved around inside of her, her hips had started to move on their own grinding against Yang's tongue, she didn't seem to mind as she groaned against her sending vibrations tearing through her. Her head was tilted back as she panted heavily letting the pleasure take her, one hand running through her hair and the other gripping Yang's head and pressing it more into her. "You never stop being good at that Yang..." She moaned loudly when Yang sent more vibrations through her in response to what she said, she was right though Yang always knew where her most sensitive spots were.

Velvet felt Yang's feet pressing into her back coaxing her own, she complied and did as she signaled, she even tried what Yang had done with her and groaned softly against her. She was rewarded with Yang arching her back and her thighs pressing against her head, such a small thing thrilled her that she continued to do it just to get the same response. She started to move her tongue faster and groaning louder against Yang, who responded in kind pressing her feet firmly against her back and her thighs pressing tightly against her head. Blake could tell Yang was getting close, she had started to really move her tongue, Blake's hips responded by grinding harder and faster against her tongue pulling raspy moans from her throat as she panted heavily. Biting her lip she continued to move against Yang, the more the pleasure built the harder she bit on her lip to keep from crying out, but it was impossible to keep it all down. In once swift movement Yang's tongue hit just the right spot forcing Blake's legs to tighten around her head as she threw her head back and cried out in pure bliss, her entire body shaking. She yelped softly when she felt Yang's groaning against her sending vibrations through her, though she quieted soon after her body trembling underneath her.

The night was perhaps the longest night Velvet had ever been witness to, they continued long into the night filling the house with loud cries and moans of pleasure as well as filling the bedroom with the thick smell of lust. They had tried every position, everything Yang could think of and then some, by the time the sun started to peek through the window they were laying on the bed panting heavily. They were all out of breath, completely exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, at least for now it seemed, who knew with Yang. Just like the night of the party Velvet found herself nestled between a naked Blake and an equally naked Yang, though this time instead of blushing a bright red she had a large smile on her face. She was no longer worried about imposing on the two of them, they had made it very clear through their actions that she was just as much a part of their lives as the other was to them. She wiggled around to get comfy between them as she closed her eyes, happy that she now had plans for the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I'm...I'm not even going to really try and explain why I wanted to write this, though I will blame it on my overly creative mind and leave it at that really. <em>**


End file.
